theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess
The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a 3/4ths: Valentine Princess, sometimes known as The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Quarter: Valentine Princess is a novella published between the seventh and eighth volumes of the Princess Diaries series by Meg Cabot (though the action takes place between the fourth and fifth volumes). It was released in 2006. Book Description Valentine's Day means flowers, chocolates, and all-out romance. That is, it usually means those things. But when you're Princess Mia, nothing happens the way it's supposed to. For one thing, Grandmère seems determined to prove that boy (or Michael, as he is commonly known) isn't the right one for the crown princess of Genovia. And Mia isn't having much luck proving otherwise, since Michael has a history of being decidedly against any kind of exploitative commercialization (Valentine's Day, as it is commonly known). Boris can declare his love openly to Lilly, and even Kenny comes through with a paltry Whitman's Sampler. So why can't Michael give in to Cupid and tell Mia he loves her-preferably with something wrapped in red or pink and accompanied by roses-in time to prove he's Mia's true prince? Timeline Occurs on June 5, 2005 during Mia's summer break after her sophomore year, however the main content of the book revolves around Mia finding an old journal from her first Valentine's Day with Michael, which occurs Tuesday, February 11, 2004 through Friday, February 14, 2004 of Mia's freshman year. Chronology Though this book is officially numbered VII and 3/4ths ''the events within actually occur between Princess in Waiting'' and [[The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess|''Project Princess.]] Valentine Princess'' is framed as a journal Mia finds while on a flight to Genovia on June 5 of her sophomore year, which is between Sweet Sixteen Princess ''and ''Princess on the Brink, ''hence it's numbering as ''VII and 3/4ths, ''though it has sometimes been numbered as ''IV and a Quarter. '''' Plot Summary The story begins with Mia leaving for Genovia for her summer break after sophomore year. She finds her diary from her and Michael's first Valentine's day her freshman year. Mia goes to princess lessons and there is a creepy guy there, who Grandmère introduces as Dr. Steve, her astrologist. Mia suspects he may be the Renaldo family's Rasputin, and Mia debates if she should tell Phillipe about Dr. Steve. Dr. Steve says that Grandmère is going to be in danger of grievous bodily harm, as well as be pursued by an ardent suitor. Dr. Steve says Mia will end up with a Leo, which upsets her, as Michael is a Capricorn. Mia tells Tina about this, thinking it is funny, but Tina takes it very seriously. Tina wishes that she had someone to share Valentine's Day with who would get her a Kay Jewelers genuine simulated ruby encrusted heart shaped pendant. On the way to school on Wednesday, Mia asks Lilly what she and Boris are doing for Valentine's Day, which is on Friday. Lilly tells Mia that she doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day because it is a made-up Hallmark holiday. Lilly and Mia each argue over the origin of Valentine's Day, with Michael ultimately butting in with the truth, that it was a pagan ritual that celebrated the goddess Juno on the 14 and the god Lupercus on the 15. Boys and girls would draw names that would link them for the next year. When Mia asks Michael admits that he agrees with Lilly and doesn't believe in celebrating Valentine's Day. At lunch Lana cancels plans with Trisha because Josh was able to get a reservation at One if by Land, Two if by Sea, an exclusive restaurant. In G&T Lilly is working on an episode for Lilly Tells It Like It Is about self-mutilation. Boris calls Mia into the supply closet to show her the Kay Jewelers pendant he got Lilly - the exact one that Tina wants. Grandmère cancels princess lessons for the day so that she can go with Dr. Steve for his appearance on Larry King. Mia asks Helen and Mr. Gianini what they are doing for Valentine's Day. Helen initially evil laughs and says nothing, but Mr. G insists they will do something, even if it is just ordering in food to the loft. Lilly IMs and asks if she can borrow Mia's Ken dolls for her LTILIS episode and tells Mia that Michael just isn't the Valentine's type. On Thursday Mia asks Mr. G if he's always felt the same way about Valentine's Day and he tells her he used to dislike it, but since meeting Mia's mom he has come around. Mia tells him about Michael. At lunch Judith Gershner comes to their table and reminds Michael that he has to submit his science fair application by fifth period to be entered, so he rushes off. Mia asks Judith what she is doing for Valentine's Day and she is surprised anyone still celebrates it, but says her and her boyfriend will probably get dinner somewhere, while she eats Michael's garlic bread, which Mia thinks is weird. Tina invites Mia to a Valentine's sleepover she is having with Lilly and Ling Su (Shameeka has a date, so she might not come). When Mia gets to princess lessons she finds out that Grandmère is missing with Dr. Steve, after a slew of television appearances that day. Mia is still unsure if she should call her dad, so she asks her mom what she would do if she thought one of her friends was making a bad decision and Helen automatically assumes that Lilly is doing drugs, so Mia lies and says Lilly is thinking about getting her nose pierced. Helen asks Mia what she and Michael are doing for Valentine's Day and Mia tells her everything. Helen tells her that just because Michael doesn't want to celebrate doesn't mean that Mia can't and that she should make him a card anyway. On Valentine's Day Helen gets up early to make Mia heart-shaped pancakes. Kenny gives Mia a Whitman Sampler and Mia remembers that Kenny is a Leo. Josh calls Lana during lunch and has to cancel their date because he is in the hospital with a pulled groin from basketball practice. Lana screams and sends The Guy Who Hates It When They Put Corn In The Chili's taco salad flying into the air, where it lands directly on her. Michael sits with Mia and she gives him her Valentine's gift - a handmade coupon book. Michael immediately tears out a kiss coupon and uses it. Inspired, Boris begins playing Music of the Night for Lilly with the pendant that he got her hanging off the end of his bow. Rather than be grateful Lilly just says "What is THAT?" which makes everyone uncomfortable causes Boris to look like he got slapped. Mia attempts to be gracious and Lilly doesn't get it, saying that she doesn't approve of the gemstone industry, and Tina points out that it's simulated. Mia agrees to go to Tina's sleepover, but Michael comes and tries to redeem a Dinner Date coupon for that night, as he was able to get reservations at One if by Land, Two if by Sea. Mia tells him that she already has plans and he feels bad because he's never had a girlfriend on Valentine's day and wasn't prepared. They decide to do something Saturday night for Lupercalia. At princess lessons Mia finds Grandmère in a cast. She tells Mia that Dr. Steve declared his love for her and tried to kiss her, so she tried to slap him. As she ran away she tripped over Rommel and broke her toe. Mia points out that both of Dr. Steve's predictions came true. As Mia is preparing to leave for her sleepover Michael appears on her fire escape, having been let out there by Ronnie. He plays Tall Drink of Water for her, which is their song. Back in June 2005 Mia says that Michael still refuses to celebrate Valentine's Day, but they still celebrate Lupercalia on February 15.Category:Freshman Year Category:Sophomore Year